<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приглашение, что невозможно отвергнуть by million_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161104">Приглашение, что невозможно отвергнуть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/million_lies/pseuds/million_lies'>million_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/million_lies/pseuds/million_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это перевод работы thehoyden "An Invitation You Can't Decline" на русский</p><p>— Нам нужен ваш лучший номер, — заявил Кроули, подключая свою силу убеждения на полную мощность. — Это наша годовщина, — он продолжил, улыбаясь.<br/>А потом он притянул Азирафаэля к себе за талию.<br/>— Ага, — с трудом выговорил Азирафаэль, — наш юбилей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приглашение, что невозможно отвергнуть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль сидел рядом с Кроули на пути домой в Лондон. Никто, в общем-то, не мог бы обвинить его в том, что он желал, чтобы Кроули был близко. Он хотел убедиться, что они справились, остановили апокалипсис, оставшись в целости и сохранности. Это было даже немного человечно — искать утешения через прикосновения.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, ангел? — прошептал Кроули совсем рядом с ним. Он сидел в своей обычной ленивой манере, и из-за узких сидений между ними не осталось свободного пространства.</p><p>— Всё прекрасно, — автоматически заметил ангел.</p><p>— Ты дрожишь, — произнёс Кроули, удивительно нежно.</p><p>Он действительно дрожал, вдруг осознал Азирафаэль. Человеческие тела были странными и в то же время чудесными, и ему каждый раз открывалось что-то новое.</p><p>— Ох, — запоздало ответил Азирафаэль, — это шок, я полагаю.</p><p>— Вероятно, — согласился Кроули и бросил на ангела косой взгляд, один из тех, что Азирафаэль не мог расшифровать. И это после шести тысяч лет, проведённых вместе!</p><p>— Может быть, сотворить одно маленькое демоническое чудо? Порадует ли тебя одно из тех одеял, которыми медики вечно укрывают людей? — он сделал паузу. — Или лучше ещё одну бутылку вина.</p><p>Азирафель мотнул головой в сторону знака, четко предупреждающего пассажиров, что еда и питьё на борту автобуса запрещены.</p><p>— В самом деле? — протянул Кроули, не впечатлившись. — Мы восстали против Небес и Ада сегодня днём, но этот запрет ты боишься нарушить?</p><p>— У меня есть стандарты, — раздраженно выдохнул ангел.</p><p>— Неужели? А я и не знал, — вздохнул Кроули. Затем он накрыл руку Азирафеля своей. Так уверенно, будто делал это всегда. Его кожа была прохладной на ощупь, напоминая чешую змеи.</p><p>Именно Азирафаль перевернул свою ладонь вверх и сплел их пальцы. Он по новой ощутил, как удивительно привычно рука Кроули лежала в его собственной, хотя свой поступок показался ангелу довольно дерзким.</p><p>Когда он бросил взгляд на демона, тот смотрел прямо перед собой, и, можно было подумать, что ничего необычного не происходило.</p><p>Они держались за руки до самого Лондона, где автобус (по желанию Кроули, разумеется) совершил «очень неожиданную» остановку у отеля в нужном районе. У Азирафеля даже не хватило смелости его за это отчитать. Он просто принял предложение Кроули спуститься на улицу и проследовал за ним к выходу.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Это был долгий день, не так ли?</p><p>Уголок рта Кроули немного дернулся, но он все еще не отпустил руку Азирафаэля. Он кивнул головой на отель.<br/>— Почему бы нам не перночевать?</p><p>Азирафаэль очень старался не думать о своем книжном магазине.<br/>— Это так мило с твоей стороны, предложить…</p><p>— Ты ещё на всю улицу растрезвонь, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули и втянул Азирафаэля в холл.</p><p>Это было очень разумно, предложить остановиться в отеле.<br/>Именно так Азирафель ему и сказал.</p><p>— Нет смысла позволить им легко найти нас, обеим сторонам, — ответил Кроули сквозь зубы, пока они приближались к стойке регистрации.</p><p>— Нам нужен ваш лучший номер, — заявил Кроули, подключая свою силу убеждения на полную мощность. — Это наша годовщина, — он продолжил, улыбаясь.</p><p>А потом он притянул Азирафаэля к себе за талию.</p><p>— Ага, — с трудом выговорил Азирафаэль, — наш юбилей.<br/>Он чувствовал себя, словно спрятавшись под крылом Кроули, что, очевидно, было неверно с физической точки зрения, но у него появилось ощущение дома и тепла, и легкая дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — тепло сказала администратор. Азирафаэлю не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы узнать, что она училась днём бухгалтерскому учёту, а задания выполняла во время ночной смены. Девушка любила нарциссы и очень переживала за свою младшую сестру, с которой, о да, было довольно много проблем.<br/>— Могу предложить вам сьют, это подойдет?</p><p>Кроули передал свою кредитную карту вместо того, чтобы просто чудесным образом заставить оплату исчезнуть.<br/>— Очень умно, дорогой, — прошептал Азирафаэль. — Нет смысла делать это проще, действительно.</p><p>Кроули повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и он был так близко, что между их лицами было всего несколько дюймов.<br/>— Ангел, — выдохнул он, тихо и сладко, как будто забыл, что очаровывать нужно было девушку.</p><p>Она, в свою очередь, нисколько не смутившись, достала лист бумаги для подписи.<br/>— Должна ли я прислать бутылку шампанского, сэр?</p><p>— Две, — удивился Азирафаэль, когда это слово слетело с языка. Кроули хмыкнул и сжал его бедро, прежде чем проводить до комнаты.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Давно мы так не отдыхали, — сказал Кроули, протягивая бутылку шампанского Азирафаэлю, который отмокал в это время в отдельно стоящей ванне. Кроули сидел на полу, вытянув свои длинные ноги, затылком он упирался в бортик.</p><p>— Последний раз в Риме, кажется? — Азирафель озвучил свою догадку.</p><p>Кроули свёл брови, пытаясь сообразить. — Будапешт, нет?</p><p>Ангел сделал большой глоток из бутыкли, прежде чем вернуть её обратно. — Нет, нет, мы там точно не были.</p><p>— В Японии, Хаконе, — определился Кроули. — Они предлагали нам лучшие суши в мире по скидке.</p><p>— И ты ещё был змеёй! — засиял Азирафель, наконец, вспомнив. Там был прекрасный горячий источник на открытом воздухе и чудесная бутылка сакэ, а Кроули лежал приятным, тяжелым, извилистым грузом на его плечах.</p><p>— Камни были очень теплыми, — сказал Кроули в свою защиту, немного обидевшись.</p><p>— Ты мог бы опять стать змеем, если тебе нравится, — сказал Азирафель. — Я никогда не был против.</p><p>— Если превращусь, не смогу пить.</p><p>— Ну, вот и всё, — Азирафаэль убрал бутылку, а затем сложил руки на краю ванны рядом с тем местом, где Кроули отдыхал.<br/>— Что мы будем делать? — он вздохнул, но больше не было смысла избегать этой темы. — Они ведь найдут нас рано или поздно.</p><p>Кроули повернул к нему голову и снял очки.<br/>— Мы могли бы сделать это, — предложил он. — Могли бы просто остаться вот так.</p><p>— Жить как люди, ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Дорогой, — сглотнул ангел, чудовищность того, что они сотворили, особенно поразила его, и он знал, что ни Рай, ни Ад, им этого не простят. — Дорогой, я боюсь, что, в конце концов, мы упадем.</p><p>— Значит, нельзя грешить, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся. — Я не думаю, если честно, что это будет, так сказать, подходить…</p><p>— Хочешь сделать из меня честного демона?</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался таким, какой ты есть, — серьёзно сказал Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули широко раскрыл глаза.</p><p>— Кроме того, кто заплатил за мою жизнь шестью козами, ещё тогда, тысячи лет назад? Кажется, тебе уже не помочь, — добавил Азирафаэль безжалостно.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё расстроен по этому поводу? — спросил Кроули недоверчиво.</p><p>— Это было оскорбительно, не могу поверить, что ты так дёшево его уговорил. Шесть коз, серьёзно?</p><p>— И телёнок! Послушай, я не собирался оставлять тебя там во время войны.</p><p>— Даже тогда? — удивленно спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Взгляд Кроули стал уверенным и неожиданно мягким.<br/>— Даже тогда, ангел. Даже до того.</p><p>Казалось бы, почти все стихи, что прочитал Азирафаэль, были этому посвещены. В книгах пытались облечь это чуство в слова, и сам ангел был создан именно для любви ко всему сущему, но даже он не мог описать это. Он ощущал переполняющую его ошеломляющую нежность, мог бесконечно вспоминать то, что между ними было: и спасённые книги, и блинчики, и святую воду в термосе…</p><p>— Как же мы…? — спросил Азирафаэль, это было слишком жестоко, спасти мир, прийти к этому моменту, и знать, что они могут всё потерять. — Они назовут нас предателями. Накажут нас в назидание остальным.</p><p>— Ничего такого не произойдёт, — резко сказал Кроули, выпрямив спину. На его лице читался почти праведный гнев.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Я однажды потерял тебя, ангел, и отказываюсь делать это снова, ты меня понял? — агрессивно выдохнул Кроули. Его глаза выглядели ещё более дикими, чем обычно, и Азирафаэль чувствовал эхо его застарелого страха и отчаяния.</p><p>Возможно, настолько приблизившись к пониманию человечности, он уже имел на это право. В любом случае, он бы не сумел выразить чувства словами. Решившись, ангел ответил, наклонившись вперед и поцеловав Кроули, мягко прижимая свои губы к его.</p><p>Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Когда тот отклонился и открыл глаза, Кроули выглядел совершенно ошеломленным.</p><p>— Я правильно всё сделал? — спросил Азирафаэль в смятении, его душа трепетала.</p><p>— Ангел, — опасно прошипел Кроули, — вылезай из этой ванны.</p><p>Азирафаэль сглотнул, но вспомнил, что Кроули никогда не причинил бы ему вреда, и подчинился.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Азирафель думал, что сегодня вечером его человеческое тело удивило его в последний раз, но он явно ошибался.</p><p>Оказалось, когда ты стараешься и любишь кого-то так сильно, что ж…</p><p>— Таких ощущений не было, когда я сам пробовал, — выдохнул Азирафель, в то время, как Кроули спускался поцелуями по его шее. Некоторые из них были острыми, как будто демон использовал свои зубы, и, ох, это было намного приятнее, чем ангел мог ожидать.</p><p>— Ты меня убиваешь, — пробормотал Кроули, лицемер. Его бедра располагались между ног Азирафаэля, и он чуствовал, что тот очень даже жив.<br/>Это было так хорошо, лучше, чем самое вкусное вино, которое он когда-либо пил, лучше, чем та выпечка из 1852, каждый кусочек которой он хранил в своей памяти до сих пор, но и того удовольствия бы нехватило, чтобы описать происходящее.</p><p>— Ближе, — умолял Азирафель. В ответ Кроули застонал ему в шею и прижал запястья к кровати, накрывая собой.</p><p>— Ближе, — заскулил ангел, и змей сплел их пальцы вместе, целуя его, проникая язык в рот Азирафаэля, и это тоже было очень приятно, но он хотел… — Пожалуйста, ближе.</p><p>— Еще ближе, и я буду в тебе, — прошипел Кроули.</p><p>— Да, да, давай сделаем это, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули простонал что-то нецензурное.</p><p>— Только подожди, одна секунда, нам нужно подготовиться.</p><p>Азирафал сконцентрировался.</p><p>— Я думал, ты сказал никаких чудес, — хрипло пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>— Сейчас действительно время это обсудить? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Не то чтобы я превратил воду в вино.</p><p>Кроули навис над ним, и Азирафаэль почувствовал это сладкое удовольствие от единения их сущностей. Было трудно сказать, где кончалось его тело и начинался Кроули, потому что в любом случае это были всего лишь тела, сосуды, которые едва могли сдерживать их сущности. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как разворачиваются его стоглазые крылья, и в ответ черные крылья Кроули, измазанные сажей, тоже раскрылись, хоть и не совсем в этой реальности, но…</p><p>— Больше, — потребовал он.</p><p>Кроули сильнее качнул бедрами.<br/>— Жадный, — простонал он, — идеальный ангел.</p><p>— Только не останавливайся, я не могу, ох, — шептал Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Боже, — произнёс Кроулии в тот момент, когда они оба дрожали от удовольствия. И ангел понял, что это не было богохульством.</p><p>***</p><p>— Хм, «выбирай мудро», — повторил Кроули. Он все ещё оставался приклеенным к ангелу. Его пальцы рисовали бесмыссленные узоры на коже Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Она никогда не ошибалась, — напомнил ему голос сбоку. — Мы не сможем прятаться вечно, но можем обмануть их. Ад ожидает тебя, а вместо этого поймают меня, и наоборот.</p><p>Кроули протестующе замычал.</p><p>— В чём проблема?</p><p>— Это просто, — Кроули кашлянул. — Ну, ты понимаешь, немного интимно.</p><p>— Я действительно не понимаю, в чем проблема, — сказал Азирафаэль вкрадчиво. — Ты только что оставил часть своей сущности во мне, и я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не называй это так, — простонал Кроули. — Подожди, ты…</p><p>— Люблю тебя, да. — сказал Азирафаэль. — Разве не очевидно?</p><p>— Действительно, — хрипло повторил Кроули.</p><p>— Так что давай сейчас поспим, а утром поменяемся телами, — он предложил, зевая. Азирафаэль был измучен и морально, и физически, а кровать была такой ужасно удобной, и Кроули уютно прижимался к нему рядом.</p><p>— Ангел, — сказал Кроули некоторое время спустя, когда тот уже собирался заснуть, — ты же знаешь, верно? Что я… то есть, я действительно…</p><p>— Да, мой дорогой, я знаю, — сказал Азирафаэль, и он действительно знал, словно все тысячи лет осознавал это где-то в глубине души.</p><p>— Я бы и десять коз за тебя отдал, с легкостью, вот что я говорю.</p><p>Азирафаэль закатил глаза.<br/>— Спи уже. Завтра будет новый день.</p><p>— Да, хотя это странно, — немного удивленно пробормотал Кроули и продолжал обнимать своего ангела до самого утра.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>